Lupin'Bird Of Forever
by Liarra
Summary: Rachel Ennings and her brother had fates entirely different to that of the Marauders. Growing up, Sirius will soon find out, means taking responsibility. Even when the darkness comes, there is still a chance to fight it.


**Bird of Forever  
  
Rachel Ennings**  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at my brother, Green. Green just gurgled some more milk in his nose. "Ew!" I yelled once more as I socked him in the face.  
  
"OW!" he screamed as he clutched his nose. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" he yelled as he showed me his fist.  
  
"You know what's funny?" I said showing no hint of humor on my tanned face. "Whenever I say something you get on my back straight away, but if you say something wrong it's okay. Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm older than you." he said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, like two seconds older." I said as I flipped back my hair. I chewed my bubble gum thoroughly and blew a large bubble, I knew that that drove him absolutely nuts. He smacked my head and I body slammed him. Soon we broke out into a big fight. Sister against brother in a furious fight for mankind! Or just a fight anyways.  
  
"Look at that!" said Green all of a sudden just as his hand was about to hit my face. I punched him in the stomach before I looked up. I may as well win this battle. It was an owl gliding across the room.  
  
"How did that get in here?" I demanded. Green just shrugged. Why did it even occur to me that he would know? The dolt. I jumped up and snatched the owl's leg. It squawked loudly as I pulled it down.   
  
"Hey look!" said Green slowly. "It has something on it's leg."  
  
"A letter." I noted.  
  
"Do you think it's for one of us?" he asked.  
  
"I doubt it." I rolled my eyes. As if.  
  
"I'm going to open it anyways." said Green, giving me a forewarning. He did as he said he would. His eyes lit up in a way you only hear about in fairy tales and fiction books.  
  
"What?" I asked him, somewhat curious now.  
  
"Look!" he shoved the paper in my face.  
  
_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_  
It read. "Oh. My. God." I muttered. We looked at each other and screamed. There was a loud slap as our hands hit in a high five.  
  
At that moment our step brother, Peter Pettigrew, who was staying at our place for the weekend opened the door with an eager smile on his face. "Look what I got!" he said showing us the identical piece of paper. Green and I looked at each other simultaneously. We both slammed the door on him and gave each other a hug.  
  
"Mom!" called Peter loudly. "They slammed the door on me again!" he yelled. He certainly wasn't very popular in this household.  
  
**Lupin  
  
In the Beginning  
  
James Potter  
**  
I smirked at my best friend Sirius Black. This year was going to be amazing, soon, the entire school would be at our heels begging for mercy. Or they would at least look their way. Our eyes slanted as we looked at each other. There was a clock within our heads that worked in a perfect unison. 5....4.....3......2........1........GO! We broke into a run as our heels flew off the floor and slammed into the barrier. There we were.  
  
"I told you it would be cool!" Sirius told me, he had been here before for his older brothers, sisters and cousins. He was the youngest in the snooty Black family. How he had escaped on the day that I met him from that crummy tea party, I will never know.  
  
"It is." I said slowly. The train gave a loud hoot, almost as though it were signaling for us to go to it. "I think we ought to go in now." I grabbed him firmly by the hand and dragged him into the train while he was yelling loudly about being able to do it himself. "Sure you can Sirius." As soon as we got into the train Sirius yanked himself from my hold, nicknamed "The Dreaded One".   
  
"Hey look, there's an empty compartment!" said Sirius excitedly. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why do you think I let go?"   
  
"Well you didn't mention it." he grumbled. He turned his attention to the compartment. He frowned. "It's not empty."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. All that was there was a lump of clothing.   
  
"See that lump of clothing, there?" he asked me. I nodded. "I think that's a person."  
  
"Well we can ask it if we can sit there." I said as though that was the obvious answer.  
  
"You do it." said Sirius suddenly.  
  
"No you do it!"   
  
"No you!"  
  
"Fine!" I said in a huff. "Hey you there!" the small bundle moved and a tiny little head poked out. There was no way this guy could be anything but a first year, he was so tiny. He had big auburn eyes and light golden brown hair sitting silkily on his face. He just stared at us, he didn't say a word. "Can we sit with you?" I asked him, rolling my eyes in Sirius's direction.  
  
"Yes." he said crisply. He had a little voice, and his voice matched with his face was definetely something any girl would go 'awwwwww' to. Of course neither of us did that, cause we were guys.   
  
"Aw." said Sirius as he said down. "He's so small."   
  
"Sirius!" I glared at him pointedly. Sirius just rolled his eyes at me. The little guy's face went red. "You embarrassed him." I whispered.   
  
"It's okay." said the little guy. I gaped at him. How the heck had he heard us from there?  
  
Sirius and I chatted for a while until the time came when we were to put on our uniforms. I noticed that little guy over there wasn't doing anything. "Aren't you going to change into your uniform?" I asked him.  
  
"This is my uniform." he said, he was blushing again.   
  
"What is?" asked Sirius, his shirt off baring his chest and upper body. (A/N: For all you girls out there. There will be better descriptions when they reach third years and up. melts) Little guy stood up. He was incredibly short. He looked like he was four foot or something. His uniform hung on his like some kind of table cloth. Sirius's jaw dropped like a bomb. He walked over incredilously and tried to lift the table cloth, Little Guy just glared.  
  
"Hey little guy-" I was about to ask him why he was wearing a table cloth with arms when I realized I didn't know his real name. "What's your name?" Little guy looked me straight in the face, his jaw in a sturdy set.  
  
"Remus, Remus Lupin."   
  
Sirius took the chance to do a James Bond impression. Always the funny guy. I laughed and Remus gave a small smile, which was probably a rather large accomplishment. THis Remus here didn't look much like the laughing type. Or the smiling type, for that matter. There was a loud toot as the train stopped. Sirius and I grinned at each other. This would be a great beginning. A beginning of what, we weren't sure. But it was the beginning of something spectacular, we just knew it in our bones.  
  
**The Sorting Ceremony  
  
Sirius Black**  
  
I was, of course, called first. Not that I would get anything different. Sometimes James says my sarcasm is going to kill me one day, especially if I keep using it in my head, too. I have to agree with him there. I put the hat on my head. Squashed it, more or less, actually. _Hello._ said a little voice. I knew it was coming. My brothers and sisters hadn't left much for the imagination. They pretty much had told me every day just to bug me. _Hi_. I answered. _Now where should I put you in? You seem to be a very bright boy_.I grinned. I knew that._ But with a sense of humor that is more or less rather cruel._ it told me. _HEY!_ I shouted mentally,_ I am NOT cruel!_ the hat just grunted, _You'll see.. Now where should I put you? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Or shall I put you in Gryffindor? Would you rather I put youin Slytherin?_ My eyes widened in horror. _I guess not, I just figured you might because of your family? Well then Black, the only other choise for you would be_ -"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone else was sorted, Potter and Lupin were both sorted into Gryffindor with me. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I would have followed him to the other house if it meant my life... now, Lupin, however... I wasn't too sure about him yet. He was so vague...  
  
There was some snickering a couple chairs down. I glanced over there, there were a couple of nasty looking seventh years. They were looking at Lupin. "What are you looking at?" I shot at them. They looked at me, then one of them looked at another one and they all began to laugh even harder.   
  
"Look! That shrimp has a body guard!" Remus balled his fists, his eyes flashing. My eyes widened, he was actually rather frightening when hewas angry, a big change from the adorable short kid that was sitting there merely a moment ago.  
  
"He's not my guard." retorted Remus, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sure." said the biggest one. Remus didn't do anything this time, he just rolled his eyes and corrected his posture into a calm and collected one, as though he really didn't care what shit they rolled his way, he could take any of it. He earned a tad bit of respect from me at that point.   
  
I looked around to absorb the scenery when something caught my eye. The Slytherin banner. The banner I was supposed to be sitting under right now. I was in so much trouble as soon as my parents found out. As soon as that happened I would be dog meat, and the only reason I would be able to stay alive until the end of the school year would be because of Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius!" I heard someone yell over the tables. It was my cousin, Narcissa. I took a deep breath, if I ignored them now I would never be able to live comfortable again. But then again if I ignored them I would be able to live comfortable till tomorrow, most likely, anyways. I decided not to take the chance. I stood before the "queen". The boss. Evil itself trapped in the body of a Black. Lucky me, she's been staying with me since her parents died during a "job". I know exactly what these jobs are, but I personally would rather not. "I see that you have been sorted into Gryffindor." she said as she grabbed my arm and dug her nails deep into it. I cringed, I would scream out, but they would tell my parents and they'd say I was giving the Black name an even worse reputation than I had before. Besides, it would attract everyone's attention. "But that's okay. You can still help us." she dug in her nails deeper. "Give us the Lupin boy."   
  
"Fine!" I whispered, not even hearing her words anymore, the pain was too great. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as when I had broken my arm for the first time, but it hurt like hell. She let go of me and there were deep scathes on my arm. After a moment, there was a light trickle of blood seeping through the places where her nails had been. I hid my arm.  
  
"What happened there?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing." I said in a state of false calm.   
  
"Right." said James. I knew he could see through my facade, and I got a bit scared. What if he found out?


End file.
